


Wait Til I Give You A Sign (Cause I Get Lonesome Sometimes)

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Kara's latest fling is over, and who would she go to if not her best friend?title from Be My Mistake by the 1975





	Wait Til I Give You A Sign (Cause I Get Lonesome Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know there was a season 4 happening and I haven't seen season 3 so you bet your ass this is purely AU and I probably won't write anymore supercorp bc I just,,,, can't be fucked to care about the show anymore :/

Kara knocks on the door to Lena’s apartment, silent tears running down her face.

“It’s over,” she sighs and crumbles into Lena’s arms. “It’s over.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, she just holds her tight to her chest, jaw locked as tears well up in her own eyes. They stand there in the open doorway for a minute before Lena pulls Kara upright and into her room, closing the door behind them.

“How about wine?” Lena whispers as Kara collapses completely onto the couch. “I have a few bottles I was saving for a rainy day and I think this is as rainy a day as it gets”

“Wines good.” Kara breathes and Lena pats her knee before she grabs two bottles, a corkscrew, and two glasses. She uncorks the first bottle and pours Kara a hefty glass before filling her own, she turns on the TV and starts a movie.

Pretty soon they're through the whole first bottle, the movie is over and Kara kisses her with an urgency that Lena can’t take and she pulls away.

“Kara…”

“Shh, don’t say anything.” Kara pulls away. “I understand.”

“No, Kara, you don’t” Lena pulls her back close, and runs her thumb over Kara’s lips. “I can’t be a mistake, I’ve wanted this for a long time but I won’t be your mistake to get it, I deserve better, and so do you.”

“Lena…” Kara exhales. “It’s always been you, I know I chose others but its always been you, that was my mistake, not this.”

Kara kisses her again, softer this time, and Lena wraps her arms around her, kissing back just as soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to find an interest again to write about


End file.
